


No Degree of Separation

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandro Marcos has to accompany his father to his job interview as the Secretary to the Vice President of the Philippines. While he waits for the interview to end, he joins the son and daughter of the President in exploring the Malacanang Palace and they come across a box containing pieces of Philippine history that were never mentioned in history books or by word of mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ferdinand Alexander Marcos III or Sandro as he was known by many people was enthusiastic when he found out that they were visiting the Malacanang Palace, but this enthusiasm soon lowered when he found out that the reason was because his father was trying to apply as the Secretary to the Vice President. He laughed at the idea of it,  _My dad? A graduate of Oxford? Vice President's Secretary. You have to be kidding me! If this is what PDiggy meant by "Change is Coming", it's just too ridiculous!_ , he thought to himself as he waited for his father to come out of the office where he was being interviewed.

He was deep in thought when all of a sudden, he felt a nudge on his shoulder and when he looked up, it was none other than the son of the President himself and his fellow "Eleksyon Hottie", Sebastian Duterte. Behind him was a girl not younger than 12, the youngest daughter of the President, Veronica Avanceña Duterte.

"Sandro!" Sebastian, or Baste as he was popularly known, said, "What brings you to the Malacanang. Or shall I say, your  _former_ ancestral house?"

"Just reconnecting with my roots, that's all." Sandro said confidently. He sure hope that Baste will not have the idea that he's waiting for his father to come out of that job interview for a job that he doesn't deserve to have (because he deserves better).

"Are you sure you're not trying to apply to be the Vice President's secretary?" Baste asked while trying to stop a laugh from escaping his lips

"I'm not, honestly." Sandro replied

"Then why are you seated here with all the other applicants?" Veronica piped out

"I'm just tired, that's all." Sanro told the Duterte siblings

"You know what, Veronica and I wanted to explore the palace." Baste explained, "And we want to take you along since you know, you want to  _reconnect with your roots."_ Veronica and Baste both pulled Sandro up from the seat and they walked off to wherever they can think of inside the palace.

* * *

"Dude, I didn't know this place had a swimming pool!" Baste remarked as they passed by the palace's swimming pool

"Well I don't know either." Sandro replied

"But your family lived here for thirty years." Baste said

"But they never told me about the swimming pool." Sandro spoke, "Lola Meldy keeps repeating that story about how they had to leave this place with only diaper boxes in hand because the Aquinos kicked us out. Honestly, I'm sick of hearing that story." Within the family, they addressed Imelda Marcos as "Lola Meldy" - Lola being the Filipino term for Grandma and Meldy being Imelda's nickname.

"Consider this a history lesson to you, then." Baste told Sandro, "This place has a swimming pool and damn, I want to jump in to it right now." and in just a few seconds, Baste took off his top and threw it to Sandro before entering the swimming pool by doing a canonball. His entrance into the pool was so intense that both Sandro and Veronica were hit by the water that splashed out by the time Baste resurfaced.

Sandro was in awe as he finally got to see Baste's abs for real. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt as if he was aroused by the sight of it. Baste, realizing that Sandro's eyes were on him (or rather, his abs), he made his posture more upright and exclaimed, "And this here, is an anatomy lesson!" - then he flexed his muscles to a Sandro who now looks like he was salivating.

Sandro's moment was interrupted by Veronica waving her hand on Sandro's face to get his attention and when Sandro finally snapped back to reality, he realized that he just got turned on by the son of the President. The thought of it made him blush and he instantly covered his face with his palms out of embarrassment. Veronica laughed when she saw Sandro's reaction and she thinks now that her brother and ex-Senator Bongbong Marcos' son are probably "gay for each other".

* * *

This time around, the three suddenly found themselves in one of the Presidential Bedroom Suites - the one that was called the "Queen's Room" by Imelda Marcos. This was now Baste's bedroom since his family moved into the palace. The reason they were there was because Baste needed to change his shirt after having an impromptu swimming session in the palace swimming pool (the shirt he previously wore got wet from him making a big splash when he jumped in the pool). Veronica, meanwhile, went inside her own bedroom which was beside Baste's.

"Sandro, you might want to change your shirt too. You can borrow from me," Baste called out from the opposite side of the room, "And turn around will you, we're both men here. No need to be ashamed." yet Sandro remained in his about-face stance. He'd had enough of seeing Baste topless, although he's only seen him in that state in real life once. 

Realizing that his shirt was too wet to be worn further, he obliged to Baste's suggestion and slowly walked to the closet while averting his eyes from Baste. He decided to pick a shirt to borrow but while he was rummaging around, he got sidetracked for he found a box on the deep end of the closet, "Baste! Look at this!" he called out.

Baste, who was now wearing a shirt again ran to the closet to inspect the box that Sandro just found, "Hey, don't touch that! It's my father's. He had me keep it in my bedroom for some reason and he told me never to mess with the box."

"Actually, it's my father's." Sandro said as he pointed to the engraved text in the box that said  _Property of Ferdinand Marcos Jr._

"But it's my father's now!" Baste said as he tried to pry the box out of Sandro's hands, "He bought that from an antique vendor in Davao for a good price!" and Baste fought really hard to get the box back but instead, they just ended up pulling the box open with the detachable cover ending up in Sandro's hands and the rest of the box being with Baste - but the contents were now sprawled across the floor.

Papers, photos and a few items (some being trinkets) were what the box contained. One photo that intrigued them in particular was a picture of Sandro's father as a teenager seated on a couch in the State Dining Room beside a girl who looked a bit younger than him at that time the photo was taken. Sandro could not make of the identity of the girl seated beside his father. It looked nothing like his aunts when they were younger, the girl could be a distant relative of theirs, he thought.

They flipped the photo in hopes of finding clues on the girl's identity but all they found was something written at the back of the photo with the penmanship of Sandro's grandmother that read "Bongbong and Maria Leonor, 1974". Sandro thought that Maria Leonor could have been one of the rumored illegitimate children of his grandfather.

"You know what, maybe these letters will give us a clue about Maria Leonor and your father." Baste suggested as he held up one of the letters. Sandro obliged and they decided that they should read the letters in chronological order - so now they were looking for the first letter in the series of letters that was included in the box.


	2. April 1974

_Dear Maria Leonor,_

_I noticed that you had apologized for giving us inconvenience profusely after papa agreed that you could stay with my siblings and I while he presided that emergency meeting with your uncle and a few important people in the Department of National Defense and the Army. Just so that you'd know, my siblings and I enjoyed your presence. You were in no way an inconvenience to us. Even Mama speaks of you fondly and wished that she had another child after you spent some time with us._

_I will always look forward to the day you would come back to the Palace again!_

_-Bongbong_

* * *

**April 5, 1974, Malacanang Palace**

Things were not getting any better on the side of the military even two years after Martial Law was declared. There were still those they call the dissidents who remained uncaught. Some, they heard, even managed to escape the country. 

The President was having none of it and so, he momentarily decided to call his military generals and defense officers for a meeting in the early hours of the afternoon. He wants no stone unturned even if it will cost lives - that was how hell bent he was in turning his "Bagong Lipunan" fantasy into reality.

Gregorio Honasan or known to his colleagues in the military as Gringo is the aide-de-camp of the Secretary of National Defense which meant that he had to be present in these meetings too. Someone else was joining him in the meeting that night, his ten year-old niece.

The young girl was temporarily under his care after her family went to Manila on a vacation. Her parents were invited by friends to lunch so they had to leave her with someone trustworthy - Gringo, who was a cousin of the young girl's mother, was based in Manila so they entrusted him with their daughter. Gringo was supposed to take his niece around Manila but the President had suddenly called for a meeting which caused the change of plans. He couldn't leave the child with his wife for his wife had other duties for the day that required her to be away from home - and secondly, his cousin had specifically told him to keep a close watch on her daughter at all times.

_The young girl is Maria Leonor Gerona_

Gringo was lucky this time around that the President was accommodating of his situation. The President happened to sight his son near his office and asked him to look after Maria Leonor while the meeting is going on. To Gringo, the President said, "Your niece is in good hands with my children. I promise that I won't let anything happen to your niece and anyone who tries to harm her will have a price to pay."

_The son of the President is Ferdinand Marcos Jr._

"Call me Bongbong." The first son said to Maria Leonor as they walked by the hallways of Malacanang Palace

"At least let me call you _Kuya_ Bongbong." Maria Leonor said. _Kuya_  is an honorific used by Filipinos to refer to an older male who was your relative or an older male who isn't your relative but does not have a huge age difference with you.

"Do me a favor and don't make me feel old." Bongbong told the younger girl

"I'm just showing you some respect." Maria Leonor remarked

"Well, at least you can start with not making me feel so old." Bongbong spoke, "I'm not even the oldest in my family if that's what you're thinking."

"Imee is your older sister, Irene is your younger sister." Maria Leonor stated, "I know, because everyone in the country is supposed to know that." and Bongbong smiled at the young girl who was knowledgeable about the people she was talking about. 

"Well anyway, how about I show you around?" Bongbong told the young girl, "Besides, you've been to the Malacanang Palace now, might as well savor the moment. You are after all, one of the lucky few to hang out here." and with that, Maria Leonor's eyes glimmered - she found the palace beautiful and now she was going to see _even more_ of it!

* * *

Imelda Marcos had just arrived back from her engagements on that day and the first thing she did when she walked into the Palace was to look for her children. She had been informed beforehand that her husband was presiding a meeting. She checked the Music Room and found her children with a young girl singing to ABBA's "Waterloo". They were like ABBA except there was only one man among them.

"How cute..." Imelda said to herself as she looked at them through the door frame of the room

 _My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_  
_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_  
_And how could I ever refuse_  
_I feel like I win when I lose_

Bongbong and Maria Leonor were now holding each others hands as they danced to the beat of the song and when Maria Leonor felt that the song was about to hit the last notes, she mouthed "twirl me when the song ends" to Bongbong - which he did when the song had hit its last few notes. 

"That was fun!" Maria Leonor exclaimed, letting out a laugh afterwards

"You and Bongbong looked so cute while dancing." A giddy Irene said

"And you seem to dance really well, too." Imee remarked, "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"My _lola_ takes me with her to her ballroom classes." Maria Leonor said, "I guess that's where I picked it up."

"Oh, Mama is outside!" Bongbong said when he noticed his mother by the door frame of the Music Room. The four of them then rushed to _mano_  on Imelda who waited for them by the door. 

"Sana pagpalain kayo ng Diyos" Imelda says to each of them. When Maria Leonor had finished her _mano_ to her, Imelda asked with a smile, "And you are?"

"Maria Leonor Gerona. I'm the niece of Gregorio Honasan, Secretary Enrile's aide-de-camp." Maria Leonor said snappily. Something she learned from being exposed to her uncle's interactions with fellow military officers.

"Iha, do you mind if I call you by your nickname?" Imelda asked, "Maria Leonor seems too long."

"I don't have a nickname." Maria Leonor replied

"How about I call you Marleni?" Imelda suggested, "It's a combination of your two given names."

"Marleni sounds good." Maria Leonor, now known as Marleni, said with a smile

"Alright you three." Imelda said, calling the attention of her children, "Make sure Marleni feels comfortable. If she needs anything, make sure you attend to her needs. If you can't do it yourselves, you can ask our helpers or me - depending on who you come across with first." and with that, her children promptly nodded to acknowledge what she just said.

* * *

It was past dinnertime already and it happened to be a Saturday night so Ferdinand Marcos announced that there was going to be a movie night in the State Dining Room. The generals had asked Ferdinand if they could leave already since they still had to go monitor information about the so-called enemies of state, Ferdinand obliged. Now it was just the Marcoses and the top-level officials of the Department of National Defense who were left behind.

Marleni and Bongbong sat on a couch at the front and their conversation revolved around Bongbong's experience of having to live in London for his studies. Their conversation was interrupted by Imelda who had a camera in her hand, "Let me take a picture of you two.". Before Marleni and Bongbong could even prepare themselves properly for the picture, the flash already went off. Imelda thanked the two and immediately left.

"So I was saying, it's really beautiful back there in London." Bongbong said, "There are a lot of new and interesting things back there. I even got acquainted to this thing called the Eurovision Song Contest."

"And what's that Eurovision Song Contest?" Marleni asked curiously

"European countries coming together and competing with songs." Bongbong explained, "It was for purposes of world peace. I've told mama and papa about it, they said something like that could be replicated here to keep the harmony of the country."

"I have to guess Tita Imelda wants to push that song contest?" Marleni asked

"Right." Bongbong replied, "She will call a meeting with the National Commission on Culture tomorrow."

"Well, that's exciting." Marleni remarked

"You remember that song we sang to earlier today?" Bongbong asked Marleni, "Sweden is sending that to the Eurovision this year. United Kindom is hosting the contest this year and frankly, I'm sad I couldn't be there to watch it."

"When is the contest, then?" Marleni asked, "Maybe you could get your father to let you go to the UK for a while to watch."

"The contest will be this April 6th which will be April 7 here in our country." Bongbong said, "That's in two days. There's possibly no way I could get my dad to let my fly to the UK. If I leave tonight, I still wouldn't make it in time."

"I'm rooting for Sweden though." Marleni said, "I like their song. I haven't heard the other songs yet so I'm sticking to Sweden."

"I like the United Kingdom's entry. Olivia Newton-John's  _Long Live Love_." Bongbong stated, "But I like  _Waterloo_ too. It's like, can I just give my ten points to the UK and Sweden?"

"Can you?" Marleni asked. She had no idea how voting in the Eurovision worked.

"I can't." Bongbong replied, "You can only give ten points to one song, nine to another and eight points to another...basically, you rank songs from one to ten points." Marleni nodded to acknowledge that she already understood Bongbong's really enthusiastic explanation about how the Eurovision voting system works. 

The lights then dimmed and on the projector was the opening credits of the movie that they were watching that night. It was a movie called "The Great Gatsby" which came out a month before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Lola" is how we call our grandmothers here in the Philippines  
> -"Tita" is how we call our aunts/any older woman that's past their thirties here in the Philippines  
> -"mano" is a gesture of respect for our parents/aunts/uncles/grandparents where in we take their hand and raise the surface of their hand to our forehead  
> -in 1974, the voting system in place for the Eurovision Song Contest was still the one where the highest points you could give to a song is ten points aka the "1-10 voting system". This was scrapped and replaced with the present day "12, 10, 8-1 voting system" in 1975 - this voting system continues to be in use at present.


	3. Rainbow High

**July 1, 2016**

"Good luck on your first day of work!" Louise said as she planted a kiss on her husband's forehead

"Thank you, Louise." Bongbong said, trying to mask his nervous voice. Yes, he was very nervous. True, he may be friends with the President but the President had specifically instructed him the day before after the inauguration not to run to him crying the moment he and Leni get into disagreements. Basically, he's now on his own.

Bongbong stood up from the dining table and took his briefcase with him before he walked into his car. As the car drove away to Malacanang, his mind was being flooded with scenarios of Leni trying to piss him off as soon as he sets foot in her office. For the first time, he genuinely felt afraid of Leni - if he pisses her off, he will lose his job and he will have nothing to feed to his family. Bongbong's remaining wealth could only last for long and his mother, Imelda, has told him since he graduated from college that she will not be vouching for him the moment he runs out of money.

His phone rang and when he checked the screen, a text message appeared saying "Make sure to arrive at the Palace before the flag ceremony starts. I am looking forward to working with you, Mr. Marcos." - the text message said.

He checked his wristwatch - 6:45, it read. Meaning he has forty-five more minutes before he is officially late for the flag ceremony. He checked the streets, it was not yet that crowded. He was probably in luck - in fifteen minutes, the streets will be filled with cars. 

* * *

_Malacanang Palace_

The flag ceremony had already ended and the employees of Malacanang were filing into their respective offices. Bongbong and Leni went to the Vice President's Office - their own office. As the pair walked, Bongbong could not help but marvel at the halls of the palace - he once lived there after all. 

"You grew up here, right?" Leni asked, trying to break the ice

"I spent a couple of decades here." Bongbong answered. Oh, he could remember those days when he and his siblings would run around the palace halls and annoy the heck out of the palace staff at some point. 

"You know, I've been here once as a young girl." Leni told him, "My uncle was a high ranking officer in the military when your father was President so that's how I got to visit the palace once."

"Did you enjoy it here?" Bongbong asked. He has witnessed family members of high ranking military officers who served his father visit the palace and he's always seen many of them leave the palace happy.

"I did not leave the palace upset, does that count?" Leni asked. She chose not to tell Bongbong that she left the palace happy when she visited it as a child. It might send wrong signals to Bongbong - ones that will make him think that she forgives him for the times he berated her, for the times he let his supporters do the same.

Bongbong simply smiled at Leni. It was a good start. Leni wasn't wishing death upon him and he preferred that it remain that way until his day at work ended. He told himself to endure it all for it will be Saturday on the next day and he can get a short weekend break before he gets stuck with Leni again.

"Well, here's our office!" Leni said as they stopped in front of the entrance to the Vice President's office. She then opened up the doors with the keys but just as she was about to turn the knob, Bongbong's hands stopped her, "Let me do this for you. I am your secretary after all." he said as he turned the knob before holding the door open for her.

Leni then thanked Bongbong and told him to close the door on his way in, then she guided him to his desk, located conveniently beside the door going to Leni's part of the office, "And this is where you'll be working in the next six years." she said with a smile.

Bongbong set down his suitcase on top of the table then took his seat and said, "You've got pretty nice chairs here. I've never been so lucky!" he remarked

"You know," Leni said before going to her own desk, "That used to be Vice President Binay's chair." she added, laughing afterwards as she went to her own desk. Bongbong meanwhile wore a mortified face upon finding out about the former owner of his chair.

* * *

 

Leni asked Bongbong to fetch something from the President's office and when he got in there, he was treated to an unusual sight - lo and behold, President Rodrigo Duterte getting a make-over from none other than the legendary Miriam Defensor-Santiago.

"Diyos ko, Digong!" Miriam said in frustration, "Get rid of your checkered polos! You can't wear that in the office."

"But Miriam, I find wearing the barong uncomfortable!" Rodrigo protested

"Which is why I brought my husband's couturier here." Miriam said, "He's going to make you a barong that you'll feel comfortable in. He's even brought along cloth swatches that you can choose from."

"I'm gonna look like a Traditional Politician!" Rodrigo protested once again

"No you won't." Miriam answered in a firm tone, "But you will look like a TraPo if you start running away from your responsibilities as President - and that includes even the smallest of the responsibilities that is going to your office in appropriate clothes."

"Ma'am, do I take his measurements now?" The couturier asked Miriam

"Please do." Miriam answered. Rodrigo let out a sigh of defeat and allowed the couturier to take his measurements.

Bongbong tried to move closer to the President in such a way that he will remain undetected but it was not long before his running mate caught his eye.

"Bongbong!" Miriam called out, "Why are you here?"

"I work for Vice President Robredo as her Secretary. She asked me to fetch some documents from this office." Bongbong explained as he tugged on the sleeves of his top

"Ah, Bongbong." Rodrigo said as he looked at Bongbong, "The documents for the Vice President are on my desk. Now take good care of those documents. You don't want Vice President Robredo to get pissed off at you today, don't you?" he added. Laughs were elicited from Miriam and the couturier after Rodrigo spoke. 

Bongbong tried to hold back his feeling of embarrassment as he took the documents from the President's table. This wasn't something he expected to happen - the President making fun of him in front of his running mate and a complete stranger. He senses that soon enough, he will be the butt of all jokes in the Palace.

"And Bongbong." Rodrigo said, "Prime Minister Justin Trudeau of Canada has extended his invitation for me to come to his country on a state visit for one week starting on July 24 which will be July 25 in our country, the day of the State of the Nation Address - since July 25 is the SONA, I cannot go to Canada. Besides that, there are also more important matters I need to attend to on the week of the SONA so tell Vice President Robredo that she will be going to Canada on my behalf. I have already informed the Prime Minister's Office of Canada on this matter."

 _Oh shit..._ Bongbong muttered to himself. It's only his first day of work but he was now to face a bigger responsibility that usually falls on the secretary to the President. Vice President Robredo is set to go to Canada on a State Visit which means that his presence alongside her is also required. It's part of his duty as the secretary to the Vice President. 

"Okay Mr. President." Bongbong said as he quickly bolted out of the office.

"What the heck is wrong with that man?" Rodrigo asked

"I don't know where I lacked in training him to become a better politician." Miriam replied, "I just hope he and Leni don't embarrass our country when they go to Canada."

"If they do, I'll personally leave the SONA to give those two a mouthful." Rodrigo said

* * *

"What? The President wants us to go to Canada to meet the Prime Minister?" Leni said in a shocked voice after Bongbong relayed the news on the upcoming State Visit

"Yes." Bongbong said, "It will be a few weeks from now."

"This is overwhelming, honestly." Leni said, "But it is my duty as Vice President to stand in for the President when needed so we are going to Canada."

"Is there anything I need to do for this?" Bongbong asked

"As you have told me, the President has already informed the Prime Minister's Office of Canada that I will be the one to come over." Leni said, "Right now, I need you to have the Presidential aircraft booked for July 24. I also need you to look into accommodations for our stay there. The state visit will last for a week."

"Noted ma'am!" Bongbong said in a snappy voice as he walked out of Leni's office.

* * *

Sandro dropped by the Malacanang Palace after Sebastian had nagged him through a text message about finishing those unread letters they discovered in his bedroom. When he arrived at the gates of the palace, the Presidential Security Guards denied him entry and he tried to call up Baste up to no avail.  _He's the one who's asking me to come here yet he didn't even tell the PSG that he was expecting me_ , Sandro angrily lamented at himself as he decided whether to just leave or wait until the PSG drag him out of the way.

Then suddenly, he had an idea...

"Ma'am, my father works inside the palace." Sandro explained, trying to sound as legitimate as possible, "He wants to see me right now because he has something very important to discuss with me."

"For a while." the Presidential Security Guard he spoke to said, "I'll check with the Vice President's office first then I'll get back to you later."

The PSG officer then walked into his outpost to place a call to the Vice President's office. Sandro was seriously hoping that his father would just play along and tell the PSG officer that he is in fact, expecting his son to come over to his office. Seconds turned into minutes as the PSG officer repeatedly tried to place a call to the Vice President's office - the line being busy every time she tried to call. 

He was about to abandon all hope until he spotted someone familiar running to the gate. It was none other than Baste and now his heart was beating faster. He could not explain why but he assumed that it must be because of the adrenaline rush he's experiencing as he tries to enter the palace without any hitches. 

"Sandro!" Baste, who was on the other side of the palace gate shouted, "It's about damn time!"

"I would say that to you!" Sandro shouted to Baste, "They won't let me in!"

"He's with me!" Baste shouted to the PSG officers. Prompting one of them to open the gate for Sandro

"Thanks Sir!" Sandro told the PSG officer who opened the gate for him as he ran inside the palace grounds to reunite with Baste

* * *

"I found this rather interesting letter." Baste said as he handed Sandro a folded piece of paper from the collection of letters from Bongbong Marcos

"Well then, let's take a look!" Sandro said as he slowly opened the piece of paper

_Dear Maria Leonor, este, Marleni,_

_I hope you're feeling well now. You really gave us quite the shock there when we suddenly found you lying unconscious in one of the comfort rooms, mabuti nalang that Ate Imee came across you - otherwise, patay kami kay Tito Gringo mo when he finds out that something happened to you and none of us were there to help._

_Sincerely,_

_Bongbong_

_P.S. Sabi ni Mama, Tito Gringo does not need to reimburse for her sanitary pads na pinamigay niya sa'yo_

 


	4. July 1977

**May 1977 - Malacanang Palace**

It was one Saturday on May of the year of 1977 and Gringo Honasan was yet again called to another meeting. These regular meetings with the President have been the usual since Martial Law got declared. This time around, the meeting revolved around plans of arresting Jose Maria Sison, the leader of the Communist Party of the Philippines. 

This time around, Gringo brought her niece to Malacanang again. This time though, it was not because nobody could look after his niece but rather, it was the Marcos family themselves who wanted to invite the young girl for the weekend. Luckily, the parents of her niece obliged to the invitation. It isn't every day when the most powerful politicians in your country would invite someone from your family to spend the weekend with them.

 

"It's been three years!" Bongbong said to Maria Leonor (who now went by the nickname of Marleni since that day Imelda Marcos christened the nickname upon her), who was slightly now taller and a bit more older since he saw him three years ago, "You've changed a bit!"

"And so do you." Marleni said, "You've gotten  _much_ taller and whiter. Did London's weather turn you pale?"

"Stop that!" Bongbong said in defense of the slight change in his skin color, "Oh, my sisters and I missed you!" 

"Kuya? Is that Marleni?" a female voice was heard coming from outside the reception room. A few moments later, a young girl ran into the room - it was Irene, Bongbong's younger sister. Irene then ran straight to Marleni and gave her a hug, slightly lifting her in the process.

"Ate Irene, I missed you!" Marleni said in excitement, "You've gotten more beautiful, too!"

"Oh, you...you look much older now!" Irene said, also in excitement, "In fact, nagdadalaga ka na ata!" 

"Ate Irene naman!" Marleni said, "I just turned thirteen a month back. Porket thirteen na ako, automatic na dalaga na?"

"You'll never know, Marleni." Irene told her, "I was once in your situation. It came to me earlier than I expected it to."

"What came to you?" Marleni asked, curious about what Irene said by what she just said

"Basta, you'll know when the time comes." Irene said with a smile that conveyed that she was keeping a secret, an important one in fact

* * *

Marleni, Bongbong and Irene were playing a round of golf in Bongbong's bedroom. The only difference was, they were not shooting golf balls into a mini-golf course - they were shooting the balls into nets hung all over the room. This was Bongbong's idea of unwinding.

"Okay Marleni, keep your hands steady." Bongbong instructed, "Keep your eyes on the net. That way, you'll be able to estimate how you'd get the golf ball into the net. Got it?"

"I do." Marleni said as she strengthened her grip on the golf club. She then started to make small swings to prepare herself for the actual swing that would send the ball into the net (hopefully!). This was the first time that she got to do this - on her last few visits after 1974, she never got the chance because Imelda would always take her on her shopping trips with Irene and Imee and honestly she missed those - she missed getting freebies care of Imelda from those shopping trips. 

Marleni finally made the swing and to her awe, the ball shot right into the net that she was in front of. When she looked at Bongbong and Irene, they were in awe as well, "Not bad for a first timer." Bongbong remarked. Marleni could not help but laugh at Bongbong's reaction.

They played more rounds of golf until Marleni had to excuse herself to use the restroom. Irene was supposed to accompany Marleni but Marleni insisted that she could get to the restroom herself since she is already familiar of getting her way around the palace. Irene eventually agreed, realizing that the young girl was now thirteen and definitely no longer the child from the past years.

* * *

"Sir, we have found Jose Maria Sison's hideout." Juan Ponce Enrile, the Minister of National Defense said, "Military forces are now deployed to arrest him as we speak."

"Good." Ferdnand Marcos, the President said, "I told you those communists won't be hiding for long. Mahahanap rin natin sila!" he added

Just then, Gringo Honasan, who was previously sent out to monitor the arrest of Jose Maria Sison through a radio, barged into the room panting with the radio in hand and announcing, "Sir, Jose Maria Sison has been caught!" 

"Ayan, nahuli na din natin!" Enrile remarked, "It took us years to finally get to this point. This should call for a celebration!" 

"Indeed." Marcos answered, "Honasan, can I have the radio?"

"Yes sir!" Gringo said as he handed the radio over to Marcos

As Ferdinand Marcos was giving the military officers a congratulatory message through the radio he had in hand, a scream was suddenly heard which shocked everyone in the board room.

"I think that's my niece!" Gringo said upon recognizing the voice

Just then, Ferdinand's daughter, Imee, passed by the board room (whose doors were still open) and Ferdinand shouted to her, "Anak, can you go check on Marleni?" 

"Yes papa." Imee said as she quickly fled the scene and made her way to the staircase of the palace. Imee went into room after room trying to look for Honasan's niece. What could it be that caused the young girl to scream in horror? Could it be that she finally sighted the ghosts in the palace? Did Bongbong pick up a fight with her? Or worse, did she meet an accident while exploring random parts of the palace?

 _It was probably the third one_ , Imee thought as she ventured into the guest restrooms to find Marleni lying on the floor unconscious. Not wasting any time, she summoned the palace staff to help her move the young girl to the nearest bedroom and asked another member of the staff to call for a doctor. 

* * *

 

"Mrs. Marcos, you don't need to worry so much." The doctor spoke, "The young girl is simply on her first period and perhaps, she must have gotten so overwhelmed by it that she fainted. She should be awake moments from now."

"Thank you, Doctor Reyes." Imelda said in a soft voice as she summoned her staff to escort the Doctor out of the room. Then Imelda turned to her children who were now huddled on the opposite end of the room.

"She said she needed to use the restroom so we let her." Irene explained quickly, "We had no idea that she was having her period. We promise!"

"Besides, Marleni is old enough to go to the restroom herself." Bongbong offered another explanation, "What, it's not like I'm supposed to accompany her. For Christ's sake mama, I'm a guy! I'm supposed to stay out of this especially now that  _nagdadalaga na siya_."

Then a faint noise was heard from the other side of the room, "Nasaan na ako?" the voice asked. Imelda and her children turned around to see where the voice came from - Marleni was finally conscious again. All of a sudden, Imelda's maternal instinct kicked in and she rushed to the side of the bed.

" _Iha, ayos ka lang ba?_ " Imelda asked as she clasped her hands on Marleni's

"I'm okay." was Marleni's answer as she tried to straighten herself up, "What happened?"

" _Dalaga ka na_!" Bongbong shouted as he tried to stop himself from laughing

"Bongbong!" Imelda shouted back, "Hindi ikaw yung tinatanong niya!" she chastised her son

" _A-ano po daw_?" Marleni asked calmly

"You just had your first period." Imelda explained as calmly as possible, "Everything should be okay. The doctor advised that you should just rest for now. Don't worry, I've told your Tito Macoy to tell your Tito Gringo about this."

"So dalaga na ako?" Marleni asked innocently. Some hours ago, Irene joked to her about being a "dalaga" but she had no idea that the joke literally happened. 

"Yes, iha." was Imelda's response. 

Upon realizing that she just fainted while having her first period and now, she might be spending the night in Malacanang until she recovers from the shock that she got from having her first period (which led to her fainting) - Marleni ended up blushing out of embarrassment as Bongbong started to make faces - until Bongbong got smacked on his elbow by Imee. 

She was sure of cringing over this moment when she would recall it in the future.


	5. Destination: Ottawa

_**July 25, 2016 - Ninoy Aquino International Airport** _

_Leni's POV_

So this was it, we are finally getting shipped off to Canada for a state visit that the President couldn't make to because of the State of the Nation Address. Noynoy has been particularly helpful to me, giving me tips on how to survive state visits. Bongbong wasn't so helpful - after all, he never joined his father on state visits so he knows nothing. The President himself referred me to Noynoy as he had no solid experience in going to state visits. This would have been his first but oh well, he has better things to take care of within the country so this is my job now.

We are now at the departure area, by the boarding gates, waiting for our flight to start boarding passengers. We weren't alone on this trip - representatives of the local media were also coming with us. 

"Leni, I saw Piolo Pascual!" Bongbong told me as he ran towards me, "Do you want to speak to him or something?" he aksed

"I have no time for that, Bongbong." I told Bongbong in the most mundane tone possible. Yes, it's an open secret to the country that I have my eyes on Piolo Pascual but I am  _definitely not_ rushing to have a closer relationship with him. That can wait until the end of my term as Vice President. 

"Sorry ma'am." Bongbong told me in a defeated voice, "I just wondered if you wanted to say hi to him or something." he added

"It's okay Bongbong." I told Bongbong calmly, "I appreciate you trying to put me in high spirits after a stressful week. After all, we can't face the Prime Minister of Canada looking like we just came out barely alive from a boxing match with Manny Pacquiao, now can we?"

* * *

_Bongbong's POV_

Ever since I got that job of being the Secretary to the Vice President, all I wanted to do was make sure that she was happy. I don't care if I have to do a lot of ridiculous stuff to make that so. Consider it my atonement for coming from the most fucked up family in the nation. The most hated family that only seemed good because Kris Aquino and Noynoy Aquino decided to destroy the Aquino family's name. 

Mama disapproved of me getting this job at first. She says I deserve better but I told her that if I'm just going to keep being butthurt and if I did not withdraw my complaint against Leni, pretty sure, I'm going to be broke and my wife and children will hate me for it. Sure, we have vast assets but they've been frozen now and I know appealing the President to reverse that won't work. 

**Basically, and as much as I hate to admit it, now I really have to work my ass off to keep my family alive**

Even if it means that one day, I'd have to beg Piolo Pascual to date my boss just to make sure that I do not go home to my wife and children being upset at me for being an awful breadwinner.

"Sir, boarding na po yung flight natin." A PSG officer told me, "Please relay the information to Ma'am Leni." 

I nodded to acknowledge what the PSG officer told me and I walked straight up to Leni who was still making a call. I tapped her on the shoulder and when I finally got her attention, told her, "Ma'am, aalis na po tayo." 

It wasn't that hard. She said her goodbyes to the people on the other side of the line. Presumably her children. We then walked together to the tarmac going into the plane. In the next eight hours or so, we'd be on transit and I am excited on what Canada has in store with us. Some thirty years ago, their Prime Minister visited here as a child, while his father was still Prime Minister. Now, it's the son of the President of the Philippines back then who is paying a visit to them - but this time, as a secretary to the Vice President.

**_Sometimes, my pride weeps for me._ **


	6. Destiny's Child?

Aika Robredo, Sandro Marcos, Sebastian and Veronica Duterte were seated on the floor of Sebastian's bedroom. The reason? They were going through the memorabila box owned by Sandro's father and bought by Sebastian's from an antique sale. Aika had happened to drop by the palace that day to get some paperwork from the Vice President's office when Sebastian and Sandro called her attention - saying that they needed to speak to her for an important matter.

"So you're saying your dad  _had_ feelings for my mother?" Aika said, flabbergasted, "You meant all this time, his hard feelings for my mother comes from unrequited love?"

"No...that's not what I meant!" Sandro said, "Maybe, yes, but we don't know. Haven't finished all these letters so we can't be sure."

"I'm betting on my weekly allowance that Tito Bongbong and Tita Leni loved each other!" Veronica piped up

"Pagpasensyahan n'yo na si Veronica," Sebastian spoke, "She's had too much Wattpad for the day. You know naman what happens when you mix teenage girls and Wattpad." he added, which was met with an unimpressed glare from Veronica.

"But this sounds interesting." Aika told the three, "I know, I shouldn't be delving on this but let's just say I've been curious. I want to see if this is real or obviously fake blackmail material that Sandro's father has in store towards my mother."

"It's the real thing." Sandro told Aika, "If you want, I can have you inspect this letter." he added, handing Aika a letter that was on his hand

Aika received the letter and slowly opened it. The letter had a familiar penmanship on it - those belonging to her mother's. It was dated on January of 1983 - her mother had only been 19 back then. It was way before her parents met. Her eyes widened as she started to skim through the letter. She never expected her mother to be  _that_ close to power before she met her father. 

"Well, what does the letter say?" Sebastian asked, excited to find out what was in the letter they were reading this time

"Dear Bongbong..." Aika said as she read from the letter, "I really treasured the weekend we spent together and that weekend has got me thinking that maybe, just maybe, we should have a life together when the right timing arrives."

Sandro then peeked on the letter and read aloud the next part, "I saw how well you handled taking care of the Canadian Prime Minister's son when your papa told you and I that we should look after him while the Canadian Prime Minister and your papa have their meeting. You're pretty lucky we managed to bring the boy back to his father alive and in one piece - otherwise, Canadian-Philippine relations would be doomed and it'd be all your fault!"

"I wonder which son is my mother talking about?" Aika wondered loudly

Sebastian put his arm around Sandro's waist and read aloud the part that followed, "I could still remember when Justin (the son of the Canadian Prime Minister) told us while we strolled Roxas Boulevard, about how you and I would make a wonderful couple. That's coming from an eleven year-old child who has just met us for the first time."

"So now Mr. APEC Hottie here ships my mother and your father?" Aika asked Sandro. Part of her found that fact funny - the man that the entire country gawked on that one November in the previous year once gawked the non-existent couple that was her mother and Sandro's father. 

"I bet his heart was broken the moment he found out that one, our parents did not marry each other and two, they just went against each other in the recent elections." Sandro replied

"So anyway...where have we left off?" Aika thought aloud as Sebastian pointed out the part of the letter she was supposed to read out loud, "Alright,  _I remember how you'd joke around as we took Justin around Manila that the next time people asked if you and I were the parents of Justin, we'd tell them that yes, we're his parents and we're really proud to have such a cute son like him. Except he's not ours of course. You know, kung swertehin tayo ng tadhana, I wish we had a son that_ _cute_."

"Oh so now your parents decided to claim being the parents of Maple Bae here!" Sebastian said with a laugh, "No one would believe it anyway. He's far too nice and attractive to be Tita Leni's or Tito Bongbong's."

"Putang ina mo Baste!" Sandro shouted, half-insulted, half-amused

"Malamang, like father like son." Aika spoke, "Do you really expect Baste here to be tactful?"

"Uy, sorry na Aika!" Sebastian said, trying to put on an innocent face, "Sandro, I'm super sorry na!" he added

"Baste, keep reading that letter to us!" Aika ordered Baste, "We've got five more pages to go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Pagpasensyahan n'yo na si Veronica = "Sorry about Veronica"  
> Putang ina mo Baste! = "Baste, you son of a b*tch!"  
> Kung swertehin lang tayo ng tadhana = "If fate were kind to us"  
> Malamang, like father like son = "Obviously, like father like son"  
> 


End file.
